Harry Potter and the Bead of Mystery
by Layz
Summary: [Working Title] - After Hogwarts, Harry gets a letter from Hagrid inviting him for a visit. What he doesn't know is what Hogwarts has in store for him... [Please read and review]


**Chapter I – Letters**

It was a hot, clammy day in Diagon Alley. The streets were bustling with noisy talk and laughter among students preparing to go back to Hogwarts for another year. Harry had not realized how late in the month it was: August 31st. He let out a muffled grunt as he laid face first in his pillow. Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, was gracious enough to let Harry take permanent residence on the second floor, above the dining area. The morning sun shone relentlessly through Harry's window. He was rudely awakened by the piercing sound of something tapping his window. He slowly crawled out of bed, shielding his eyes from the harshness of the daylight. It was an owl, but not Hedwig, whom Harry had let out for some fresh air the night before. A grey owl with white spots stood on the window sill, looking very dignified with its chest pushed out. Harry opened the window half-way, and was blasted by a warm, muggy wind. The owl flew weakly inside, and landed on Harry's dresser. Harry poured some water for him. The owl had dropped a letter on the floor, as his priorities went from delivering the letter to getting a drink of water. The messy scrawl written on the letter was vaguely familiar. Could it be? It was. Harry unrolled the letter, which read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Very sorry for not sending a letter sooner. I've been really busy doing some last minute gamekeeping duties, you know. Nonetheless, HAPPY BELATED 18th BIRTHDAY!! I got your letter, but sadly I couldn't come down to visit you in __London__. Though, I do have special permission from Dumbledore to let you visit me at Hogwarts, and you can bring Ron and Hermione as well._

_All the best,_

_Hagrid_

Harry felt somewhat nostalgic. How great it would be to go back to Hogwarts and visit Hagrid. He placed the letter on a pile of Ron and Hermione's, pulled out a quill and a blank piece of parchment, along with a bottle of ink and wrote:

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I would love to come visit you at Hogwarts, and I'd think that Ron and Hermione would as well (I will send them letters after this one)._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter, and tied it with some loose string which he found in his junk drawer. Harry walked over to the owl that had been sitting on Hedwig's empty cage, and gave him the letter. He opened the window half way for the owl, and closed it quickly as it took off and flew into the distance, far out of sight. He took out another two pieces of parchment from his drawer and wrote letters to both Ron and Hermione, asking if they'd like to come with him to visit Hagrid. Hedwig was still out, possibly catching mice for Harry, because she knew just how much Harry liked to clean up dead mice scattered about his floor. A few minutes later, Hedwig showed up at his window, tapping her beak madly. He opened the window and she swooped in, and sat perched in her cage. Harry gave her the two letters to deliver, and he could tell she wasn't too thrilled about this. As she flew out the window, Harry had noticed another letter on his bed. Had Hedwig brought this with her? Harry opened the letter in frightful anticipation, only to find that it was blank except for the words: _I'll be waiting_. A cold shiver ran down his back, and his head tingled gently. It must have been a follow up from Hagrid, but so soon? He heard something drop to the floor; it was something small judging by the tapping sound it made. It was a small bead, pulsing gently with all the colors of the rainbow – and then some. As his heart began to resume a normal pace, he realized that this must've been Hagrid's birthday present, since the last letter had not contained one. Curious though, the letter hadn't said what it was. Harry scooped it into his pocket, and made a mental note to ask Hagrid what it is. Maybe Hermione would know, she's bound to have read about it somewhere.

Harry walked over to Hedwig she flew onto his shoulder. He walked downstairs into the dining area, and Tom greeted him.

"Morning, Harry. Will you be wanting anything to eat? What about Miss Hedwig?" he said in a cheerful voice.

Harry didn't ask for breakfast, since Tom had been kind enough to let him stay in the Leaky Cauldron, let alone eat for free.

"Yes please" Harry said as thankfully as he could.

Tom put out a bowl of trail mix for Hedwig – a mixture of nuts, cereal, raisins, and dried fruit. She sat perched on the side of the counter, right beside Harry. Tom made Harry some eggs and bacon.

"Thanks" said Harry, again trying his hardest to sound the extremely thankful.

"I got a letter from Hagrid this morning," said Harry, who was trying to kill the awkward silence as Tom scuffled behind the counter doing this and that.

Tom appeared from under the counter.

"Good old chap, that Hagrid is. What business did he want?"

"Well, he wants me to visit him at Hogwarts, since he couldn't come down here. He said I could bring Ron and Hermione, too."

"That sounds great, Harry," Tom said, grinning.

"When will you be heading to Hogwarts?" He asked curiously.

Harry thought for a moment. The letter hadn't said when.

"I guess on September 1st, when the Hogwarts Express arrives. I doubt the train would make a special trip just for me." said Harry, as he shovelled some bacon into his mouth.

He continued to eat his breakfast.


End file.
